Creation
by Tenshi no Sendo
Summary: PG-13 for language. One of my first fics. Kinda gave up on it, but I wanna know if people think I should try and continue with it! A new threat has emerged and it requires the use of mobile suits to overcome. Problem! they've been destroyed!
1. Chapters 1, 2, and 3

Chapter 1  
  
I haven't been back for over three years.  
  
I wonder what's changed.  
  
Whether she'd even remember me, after all this time.  
  
I still don't know why they want me back.  
  
I can't help.  
  
There's an emergency!  
  
We can't handle it!  
  
We need your help!  
  
I'm too weak.  
  
I can't help them anymore.  
  
But...................No, I'm no use.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
D: He should be here by now. Where is he?  
  
R: Duo, what's wrong?  
  
D: ..............  
  
R: Duo!!!  
  
D: Huh, oh, nothing!  
  
T: It's all right Relena, he's just anxious!  
  
R: Anxious, why?  
  
Q: He's waiting for an old friend!  
  
R: Who?  
  
D: ..........  
  
R: Trowa?  
  
R: Quatre?  
  
R: Wufei?  
  
R: Duo?  
  
D: I'm waiting for Hilde!  
  
R: Wow, she's coming here?  
  
D: Yeah, she should be here by now!  
  
R: Don't worry, she'll be here!  
  
D: Yeah, I know!  
  
A knock at the door.  
  
D: That must be him!  
  
R: What?  
  
D: I mean her, Hilde of course!  
  
R: O......K......!  
  
Pagan goes to answer the door.  
  
R: It's ok Pagan, I've got it.  
  
P: But, Miss Relena, It's not safe!  
  
R: It's ok Pagan. I know who it is!  
  
Pagan leaves. Relena opens the door.......  
  
Chapter 3  
  
R: ..........Who are you?  
  
Relena opens the door to see a person wearing a long brown trench coat and a wide-brimmed hat.  
  
Can I come in?  
  
R: Who are you?  
  
D: You made it!  
  
Yeah!  
  
D: Relena, let them in!  
  
R: Who's them?  
  
D: It's Hilde, and....  
  
H: Just me. -Hilde says, removing her coat and hat.-  
  
R: Hilde!  
  
D: Hilde?!?  
  
R: How are you? What have you been up to?  
  
H: I'm fine, and not much. -Hilde says, smiling.-  
  
R: Well, it's good to see you. I'll go get Pagan to make you something to eat. I'll be back in a while.  
  
H: Sure, thanks.  
  
Relena leaves.  
  
D: Hilde.  
  
H: Duo.  
  
D: Where is he?  
  
H: He, wouldn't come! He said it's not worth it.  
  
Q: What? But we need his help.  
  
H: I tried, but he said no. I told him to think about it and I'd come back.  
  
D: What happened then.  
  
H: He disappeared.  
  
Q: Not again.  
  
T: He's gonna be even harder to trace now.  
  
W: If not impossible.  
  
D: I know.  
  
Q: What are we going to do?  
  
T: What can we do?  
  
Q: Except wait?  
  
W: We have to fight them, alone!  
  
Q: But Wufei, we can't.  
  
T: Quatre, Wufei's right. We can't wait on the off chance that he's gonna come help.  
  
Q: Duo?  
  
D: I.......agree with both of them. We gotta prepare to fight them on our own.  
  
Q: I suppose that's our only option then.  
  
All four ex-Gundam pilots look down at the floor. They feel a mixture of anger and sorrow.  
  
T: Hey four pilots are still better than none!  
  
W: We've also got the Preventers on our side as well.  
  
D: I suppose.  
  
Q: And the Magunacs!  
  
H: whispers in Duo's ear  
  
Duo looks up suddenly, with a big grin on his face.  
  
D: We can still pull this off!  
  
W: We begin planning tomorrow at 0800 hours.  
  
D: I can't wake up that early!  
  
T: Fine, 1000 hours, better?  
  
D: Yep! I'm off to bed now. Night.  
  
Q: Good night Duo.  
  
Duo runs out the room and up the stairs.  
  
T: -turning to Hilde- I'm afraid to ask, but what did you tell him that made him change his mind so quickly?  
  
H: Never you mind!  
  
W: Weakling!  
  
Quatre and Trowa laugh. Relena re-enters the room.  
  
R: Hilde, Pagan has some food ready for you.  
  
H: Thanks.  
  
Hilde leaves with Relena.  
  
T: We better all go get some sleep!  
  
W: Agreed.  
  
Q: Right.  
  
Quatre and Wufei leave the room. As he leaves, Wufei whispers to Trowa.  
  
W: Are you gonna talk to him, or should one of us?  
  
T: Quatre and Duo don't know he's here! I'll do it.  
  
W: Very well, good luck!  
  
T: Thanks, Night.  
  
The room is left empty apart from Trowa who is standing looking at the door.  
  
T: So how long you gonna stay hidden?  
  
.............  
  
T: You might as well come out. I know your there.  
  
.............  
  
T: Fine, but I just thought you should know, we're still going ahead with the mission.  
  
But it's suicide!  
  
T: It may well be, but we have no other choice!  
  
............Fine, Zero will help.  
  
T: Thanks!  
  
Trowa walks off.  
  
T: Thank God! 


	2. Chapters 4 and 5

Chapter 4  
  
-The next day-  
  
Q: Where's Relena and Hilde?  
  
D: They went out, shopping!  
  
W: Women!  
  
T: At least we get a quiet house.  
  
W: I suppose that's a blessing.  
  
D: So, are the suits ready?  
  
Q: Yes!  
  
D: And do we have enough ammo?  
  
W: I took care of that!  
  
D: Good, and a carrier?  
  
T: One is being delivered here that's big enough for all the suits!  
  
D: OK, and I've been supplied with plenty of Mobile suit fuel!  
  
Q: I guess that means were set then.  
  
W: Not quite, we still need a plan!  
  
D: Any ideas?  
  
Q: No  
  
T and W: .................  
  
D: Who would've thought it would be that hard to come up with a plan to destroy a single base?  
  
.............  
  
D: I suppose that means we just gotta wing it!  
  
Q: But, when we do that, people are destroyed needlessly!  
  
D: We have no other option!  
  
H: Of course there's another option. Ever heard of stealth?  
  
D: Huh?  
  
Q: Heero, you came!  
  
D: Heero!  
  
Wufei smirks.  
  
D: What took you so long?  
  
H: I was given my mission this morning!  
  
Q: What?  
  
H: I've been filled in on the mission, and I've formulated a plan!  
  
D: Sarcastically As usual, your saving our asses again!  
  
H: .........  
  
T: So, what's the plan?  
  
H: Fine, listen up!  
  
The boys sit around a table listening intently on what Heero is saying!  
  
D: That's it?  
  
Q: But that's too dangerous!  
  
H: It's OK; I'll be the one doing it. All you guys have to do is wait!  
  
D: But.....  
  
W: Sounds like a plan!  
  
T: And it's the only one we have!  
  
D: So it's agreed, just like that!  
  
Heero nods and walks off!  
  
Q: Heero wait!  
  
H: What?  
  
Q: Your suit, we couldn't fix it out of the remains!  
  
H: Don't worry, I have a new one!  
  
Q: What?!?  
  
H: We leave at 1800 hours. That should give you guys enough time!  
  
Q: Heero.....  
  
Heero walks out the main door and gets on a motorbike. He rides off.  
  
D: Where's he going?  
  
W: Don't worry, he'll be back!  
  
T: In the meantime, I think it's best if we keep Heero's arrival to ourselves!  
  
Q: Agreed.  
  
D: If it'll keep Relena off our backs, I 100% totally, without a doubt agree!  
  
W: -smirks-  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Later that day - 1750 hours  
  
D: Where is he?  
  
Q: He should be here by now.  
  
T: Don't worry, he'll be here!  
  
Q: But we still have to load his suit onto the carrier.  
  
T: Don't worry. That guy is more than aware of what has to happen.  
  
W: See, he's arrived!  
  
Q: Huh?!?  
  
Rumbling sounds, accompanied by the sound of an engine getting closer. A large flat bed truck pulls up into the grounds and stops. The cab doors open and two people get out.  
  
Q: Heero, you made it!  
  
H: ........  
  
Q: Heero?  
  
H: Is this the carrier!  
  
Duo nods.  
  
H: Fine. Load up!  
  
The other person nods.  
  
D: Who's that?  
  
H: ........  
  
D: Always the mystery man, eh?!?  
  
Heero walks over to the truck and jumps onto the back. He climbs onto the load and moves a patch of the material coverings. The other person then walks over to the carrier and opens up the side entrance. Heero throws out two bags and picks up a metal case and a large holdall. He gets off the truck and walks to the carrier as the other person picks up the other bags and joins him. They dump the bags in the carrier as the pilots make their way over to them.  
  
Q: Aren't you going to load up your suit?  
  
H: If we are seen together it will jeopardise the mission.  
  
D: I guess that means you have another carrier!  
  
T: Atmospheric entry protection! 'Bird-mode'  
  
H: Affirmative!  
  
D: So, how you planning on sneaking out the atmosphere without getting seen?  
  
H: Leave that to us!  
  
D: Wha?!?  
  
Heero walks off towards his travelling companion. They discuss something. Heero walks towards his suit, and the other walks towards the carrier.  
  
H: Get going you guys!  
  
Duo and Quatre head towards the carrier, where Trowa and Wufei have already entered.  
  
D: Sheesh!  
  
Upon entering the craft, Duo sees that Trowa and Wufei are busy doing the pre-flight tests. Quatre has taken a seat and is watching the news. Heero's companion is opening the metal box and is piecing together what looks like a radar. Duo takes a seat where he can see all of the carriers' passengers.  
  
W: Ready for take-off.  
  
T: Engines hot in 3-2-1.  
  
The carrier jumps to life and takes off! Duo looks out of the window and notices Heero's new Gundam.  
  
D: Whoa, is that his new suit? It looks like Wing Zero but it also seems kinda like Deathscythe as well! Come to think of it, it looks like bits of all of our suits!  
  
Heero's voice: Carrier, this is Wing, do you copy? Over  
  
Duo and Quatre: What? Where's that coming from?  
  
Trowa: Heero's 'friend.' The case!  
  
Comp: Wing, this is carrier. We copy, over.  
  
Heero: What is your ETA? Over.  
  
Wufei: 0500 hours.  
  
Comp: 0500 hours. Over.  
  
Heero: Very well, carrier, will proceed with anti-radar atmosphere eject. Over.  
  
Comp: Very well, I copy. Over.  
  
Duo: What the hells going on? Is he speaking Japanese?  
  
Wufei: Don't you get it? In order for Heero to get his suit out of the atmosphere, they're going to have to block his signal.  
  
Duo: Yeah, but what's that gotta do with us?  
  
Quatre: Duo!  
  
Duo: I don't mean anything by that. It's just, he's asking for help?  
  
Wufei: Baka yaro! He's not asking for help, he's informing us of his mission!  
  
Duo: Sheesh, calm down Wu-man, nothing meant!  
  
Wufei: Just keep it down!  
  
Duo stops talking and shrinks down into his chair.  
  
Quatre: Erm, Wufei, you understand what's going on right?  
  
Wufei: Yes.  
  
Quatre: Would you mind, telling us what they say?  
  
Wufei: When there is something to know, I will!  
  
Quatre: Thanks.  
  
Comp: Operation Breaker will commence in 30 seconds, Over.  
  
Heero: Affirmative. Out.  
  
Comp: Good luck 


	3. AN

Hey, This is just to find people who are interested. I dunno if I'm allowed to write this here, but all work will be shown on the site as it will be fan fiction.  
  
Any way!  
  
I'm creating a Gundam Wing Fan Fiction, but it will be a group piece based on the lives of the characters from the series. If people are interested in acting as one of the characters, then please contact me. All of the information can be found on my site: Please, have a look, and either e-mail me, leave feedback as a review, or leave a message on my message board!  
  
Thanks!!! XD 


End file.
